


Hypersexual

by icey_pilots



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Bottom Tyler, Bottom Tyler Joseph, Bratty Tyler, Dom Josh, Dom Josh Dun, Dom/sub, Fluff, Hypersexual, Josh used a belt, M/M, Overstimulation, Smut, Spanking, Sub Tyler Joseph, Top Josh, Top Josh Dun, josh fucking tires the shit out of him, tylers a brat, tylers a sex addict
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 21:43:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16026545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icey_pilots/pseuds/icey_pilots
Summary: Tyler’s libido is incredible, which makes finding a partner that can keep up with him difficult.Josh knows how to tire someone like Tyler out.Smut ensues.





	Hypersexual

Tyler was a whore, in all ways possible. He loved sex, he used his body to get what he wanted. Some would say he was addicted to sex.

Which he obviously was.

Tyler's libido is incredible, it's something he prides himself in. He's known since he was thirteen that his sex drive wasn't like everyone else's, he jacked off at least five times a day, and at most twenty times a day. He's gone to a doctor about it, told his parents(which resulted in a rather awkward conversation about sexual desires in teens), but they all said the same thing: "Honey, you're a teenager, you're expected to have these urges, just make sure to always use protection."

Now Tyler is twenty five and still has the same sex drive, but it doesn't bother him as much now. Sex is easy to get once you're over twenty one. 

Dating apps, bars, strip clubs.

It's especially easy when you'll fuck anyone, regardless of their gender. 

Now, going back to Tyler using his body to get what he wants. Yes, he has sucked a few dicks and ate out a few vaginas to get a promotion or to get out of trouble, but you can't blame him! Tyler likes it, no, he loves it. And as fun as one night stands are, he just wishes he could find someone that could keep up with him, someone that's not afraid to fuck him anywhere and everywhere, bend him over a table or fuck him on a wall, someone that would be willing to have sex anytime he wanted.

Or someone willing to take fucking control over him and make him beg for it, guy or girl. God, he just wants a dom.

Which led him to where he his now.

"What the fuck does hypersexual mean?" Tyler shouted out, furrowing his brows as he squinted at his computer screen.

Brendon popped in from the living room and walked over to stand behind Tyler.

"I'm pretty sure it means being addicted to sex." Brendon shrugged, then going to lay down on the bed.

Tyler's eyes widened as he opened a new tab and typed in hypersexual.

"An obsession with sexual thoughts, urges, or behaviors that may cause distress or that negatively affects health, job, or relationships. Huh, sounds like me." Tyler leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms.

The raven-haired man turned on his side, holding his body up with his elbow as he raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe that's what you are, it would really explain your libido," Brendon stated. 

Tyler shrugged and went back to the previous website, clicking 'hypersexual'. 

"I can't believe you're actually using one of those kinky sites to find a dom, you're so fucking crazy dude." Brendon laughed, going back to laying on his back. 

"It's kind of hard to find a dom in real life that could keep up with me, and now that I can use the term 'hypersexual', I guess it could help me find someone experienced in the matter." 

"Yeah, maybe you can find someone that would actually be able to tire you out." Brendon teased, cackling when Tyler flicked his nose.

"Fuck off, don't blame me," Tyler spun his chair around so he was facing Brendon, "you're the one who tires out easily." 

Brendon just scoffed and flicked Tyler off while the latter just laughed and went back to filling out his form for the dom website.

Brendon and Tyler have fucked a few times, mainly because they were too lazy to go out and find someone else, so they resulted to each other. 

"There, done." Tyler sighed over dramatically and leaned back in his chair.

"What now?" Brendon asked.

Tyler huffed out a breath and thought for a few seconds before replying.

"Now we wait." 

Just as Tyler said that, his computer chimed with a notification. 

Joshuaa has matched with you.

"That was fast." The raven-haired man stated with a smirk.

"Fuck off." 

Tyler leaned forward and clicked on the notification, blushing furiously when he opened the person's profile. He was a dom, a rigger, a brat tamer, a fucking sadist, he's had a lot of experience with subs, and he's dealt with someone who was hypersexual before. 

"Holy shit, man, this guy his perfect for you." Brendon chirped, now looking over Tyler's shoulder at the guy's profile.

Tyler scoffed and smacked Brendon's shoulder, laughing when the man over dramatically shouted 'ow'. This was interrupted when Brendon gasped loudly when he saw a picture of Joshua's face.

"Holy shit! That's fucking Joshua! The one I told you about that I used to be best friends with! Damn, he's back in Columbus and didn't text me?" Brendon scowled and pulled his phone out, 'furiously' FaceTiming Joshua. 

The man picked up after a few rings.

"Hey, Brenny, what's up?" 

God, Tyler wanted to melt. His voice was so smooth yet so rough at the same time.

"You're back in town and didn't tell me?" Brendon yelled.

"I just got back yesterday, I was going to call you but you called first-wait, how did you know?" Tyler's head snapped in the direction of Brendon, shaking his head 'no' furiously.

"Found you on pornhub." 

Joshua laughed loudly from the other line.

"Really? Which video?" 

"Let's see," Brendon reached over to Tyler's computer and pretended to read the screen, "Young twink gets fucked mercilessly by hot daddy with a big cock." 

Tyler let out a loud laugh at Brendon's comment before smacking him upside the head.

"Dumbass." He retorted.

Joshua laughed before cocking his head and furrowing his brows.

"Who are you with right now?" 

Brendon gasped and pulled Tyler onto his bed harshly, pulling a help from the younger man's throat.

"Hey! Fucking asshole, don't do that shit!" Tyler yelled before sitting up and ruffling his hair.

Brendon tilted the screen to Tyler as he messed with his hair, giggling at the frustrated look on his friend's face.

"Oh-oh shit, sorry, um," Tyler waved shyly at Josh through the screen when he noticed it was on him, "hi, I'm Tyler." 

"Hi, Tyler, I'm Josh." Joshua replied with a smile before running a hand through his hair.

God, he was beautiful even through the shitty connection.

"I-I know, Brendon talks about you all the time." Tyler smiled back, scrunching his nose when Brendon flicked it.

"You're not supposed to tell him that, asshole, you're gonna embarrass me." Brendon said with a pout.

Tyler just rolled his eyes before looking back at the screen.

"Oh! Josh, do you want to meet sometime this week?" Brendon asked excitedly.

"I'd love to."

——

When Josh and Brendon set a date, the dark haired man decided to have Tyler come to. But now that said date has arrived, of course Brendon said he couldn't make it last minute, leaving Tyler alone with Josh.

Tyler cautiously walked into the cafe, eyes scouting for a certain yellow haired man. 

"Tyler, over here." 

There he was.

As Tyler walked over to where Josh was sitting, he tried his best to push his anxiety down, trying to not seem as nervous as he actually was. When he slid in the booth across from Josh, he smiled shyly and waved.

"Hi, Josh, it's nice to finally meet you." Tyler chirped.

Joshua raised an eyebrow and stifled a smirk.

"Nice to meet you, too, Brendon has actually talked about you a lot." 

Tyler rolled his eyes jokingly and sighed.

"I would have guessed, he's always trying to set me up with someone. He wants me to settle down, stop going out all the time and stop having one time hookups." Tyler giggled quietly when he finished his sentence, an ever-so-light blush finding place on his cheeks.

"Well, are you looking to settle down?" Joshua asked, resting his chin on the palm of his hand.

His eyes were daring, as if he was daring Tyler to say something about the website.

"I-yeah, I guess," Tyler then averted his eyes to the table as he crossed his arms, "I just don't know anyone who could keep up with me." 

The last part was whispered, soft and gentle, as if Tyler was all of a sudden extremely self-conscious how much sex he has.

"What do you mean, keep up with you?" 

"God, I mean I haven't found anyone that has a libido like mine. It's not like I can control it either," Tyler sighed and leaned back in his side of the booth, "it's weird because when I was a teenager my parents and my doctor said it was normal because of my age and it would simmer down soon, but I'm still the same way." 

Tyler then looked back into Josh's eyes and shrugged.

His confidence was slowly trickling back to him.

"I get it, you're young, you want sex, isn't that what everyone wants?" Josh said jokingly, smiling when Tyler laughed.

"I'm twenty five, you would think that by now I would have calmed down." 

Joshua was going to say something else, but then he couldn't hold it back anymore. The older man leaned forward just a little bit and searched Tyler's eyes.

"You know, you're acting like I didn't see that you looked at my profile, like I didn't see that we matched." 

Tyler's face flushed and his lips parted, breaths starting to become uneven as his heart started pounding.

"I-I-"

"You don't have to be ashamed, I'm willing to do this if you are." 

Tyler couldn't breathe, it was all happening so fast. He nodded furiously, though. He wanted this, no, he needed this.

Joshua seemed satisfied and stood up, holding his hand out for Tyler to take.

"Come on, let's get you home." 

——

"Brendon! I'm home!" Tyler's voice was shaken as he called out for Brendon, Josh following close behind.

No one replied, which reminded Tyler that he had gone to work.

"Oh yeah, Brendon works today." Tyler hummed, shrugging his jacket off.

Joshua kept his hoodie on, resorting to stuffing his hands in the pocket.

"This place is actually pretty nice compared to the area it's in."

"I know, we got lucky." Tyler replied, letting out a shaky breath when Joshua sat down on the couch.

"Would-would you like anything to drink?" Tyler asked, still not making eye contact with Josh.

The smaller brunet was glad he had on a big shirt, he was really hard right now. 

"No thank you, hun, I'm good." Joshua smiled at Tyler, stifling a smirk as he took in the younger man's nervous stance.

Tyler nodded and sat on the other side of the couch, slipping his shoes off before hugging his knees to his chest.

"You don't have to be so nervous, I don't bite," Joshua paused before smirking, "unless you want me to."

Tyler gasped quietly and blushed, eyes widening.

"I-I-" Tyler took in a deep breath before continuing, "I guess you just make me nervous, you're so dominant and confident, it's like you drained me of all of my confidence and used it for yourself."

Joshua chuckled softly and scooted closer to Tyler, resting a hand on one of his knees.

"I guess, but something tells me you're nervous because you want something, yet you don't know how to ask." Joshua's tone was teasing, suggestive even.

Tyler whimpered softly and closed his eyes before swallowing harshly and opening them again.

"Maybe I do want something," Tyler put his legs down and grabbed Joshua's hand, resting it on his thigh, "maybe, just maybe, I want you." 

That's all it took for Joshua to snap and launch himself forward, smashing his lips against Tyler's and pinning him to the couch. Tyler moaned loudly, bending one of his knees up to rub Josh's crotch. The elder broke the kiss and used one of his hands to push Tyler's knee down, a glare being sent his way.

"No, you don't get to touch me yet." Joshua stated, attaching his lips to Tyler's again before the latter could complain.

Joshua took the hand that was holding down Tyler's knee and used it to cup his crotch, suddenly slipping his hands in Tyler's pants and slowly jerking him off. This time Tyler broke the kiss, arching his back and gasping loudly.

"F-fuck!"  

Joshua chuckled softly, pulling his hand out of Tyler's pants and resting it on his waist.

"Get up, I'm not doing this here so we're going to my house." Joshua demanded, getting off of Tyler and pulling the him up to his feet.

The younger had to hold onto Joshua's biceps in order to not fall, his legs were shaky and unstable.

"Do you need me to carry you, princess?" The elder mocked, laughing when Tyler rolled his eyes.

"Oh, fuck off, you try getting a good ass short lived hand job and then being forced to wa-" Tyler was interrupted when Josh gripped his jaw harshly and glared at him.

"Say that again, I dare you."

——

It had been almost two hours and Tyler still hasn't cum yet, Josh wouldn't let him. The elder was edging him, hoping that this would tire him out. They were at Josh's house, Brendon informed that Tyler was probably going to stay the night.

"F-fuck, l-let me c-cum already!" Tyler yelled, arching his back and tugging at the restraints at his wrists as Joshua turned up the speed on the vibrator that was in Tyler's ass.

"We've been over this already, sweetheart, you're not going to cum unless you ask nicely." Joshua replied in a sing-song tone, smirking devilishly when he squirted more lube on his hand and wrapped it around Tyler's cock, jerking him off quickly.

Tyler's hips tried to get away from Joshua's hand, but his eyes held a glare. At this point, Tyler would have already cum, with or without Joshua's permission, but he couldn't because of the cock ring Josh put on him.

"F-fuck you, I don't b-beg." Tyler glared at Josh, suddenly throwing his head back when josh squeezed his cock lightly.

"You know, I could just leave you here all day while I run some errands, and finish the rest of my work..." 

"No! No, please, p-please don't l-leave m-me," Tyler let go of his cocky façade and started whimpering, "p-please, need-need to c-cum, please let m-me cum!" 

Joshua smiled, satisfied, and took the cock ring off of Tyler.

"Let go, baby boy." Josh said, watching Tyler closely as he came all of the elder's hand.

Josh turned the vibrator off and took it out of Tyler before untying him. The younger's eyes were closed, he was trying to even put his breathing when Joshua cupped his jaw.

"Ty, you with me?" The younger nodded softly, eyelashes fluttering softly.

"Y-yeah, I-I'm with you." 

Joshua smiled and scooped Tyler up in his arms, carrying him to his bathroom and setting him on the closed toilet seat. The younger whined, eyes still closed.

"Relax, hun, I'm just cleaning you up." Joshua soothed, running a hand through Tyler's hair before moving to turn the faucet on.

"D-don't want to take a bath, I'll fall asleep." Tyler mumbled sleepily.

"I know, baby, that's the point. You can stay the night if you want, though." Joshua suggested, smiling when Tyler nodded.

Once the bath was filled and at a comfortable temperature, Joshua slipped his boxers off and sat behind Tyler after setting the younger man in the tub. Tyler rested on his weight on Josh's chest, head to the side as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

——

When Tyler woke up, he was in Josh's bed, he felt an arm around his waist, hand soothing up and down his spine, small breaths tickling the top of his head. His nose was touching Josh's collarbone, his legs were slotted between the other man's legs, and his arm was around his waist. 

It felt....right. He felt comfortable and relaxed, like he could never leave this position and be perfectly fine. Actually, he felt safe. Very safe.

Tyler hummed contently and hugged Josh closer, smiling against the older man's chest.

"Good morning, hun." Joshua mumbled, kissing the top of Tyler's head.

"G'morning." Tyler replied, yawning softly after.

"You sleep well?" 

Tyler nodded and sighed.

"I think that's the best sleep I've ever gotten." 

Joshua chuckled, pulling away from Tyler slightly and cupping his jaw.

"Yeah, I tired you out quite a big yesterday," Joshua's smile turned to a small frown as concern shown through his eyes, "I didn't push you too hard, did I?"

Tyler blushed and shook his head, a gentle laugh leaving his ruby lips.

"No, Joshua, you didn't. I would have used my safe word if you did," Tyler then averted his eyes and looked down shyly, "it takes a lot for me to feel like I need to safe word out of something, so you don't need to worry."

Joshua was about to respond when Tyler made eye contact again and added: "I think I needed that, so thank you. No one else has ever tired me out before so you better feel special."

Joshua chuckled, deep and genuine, before planting a kiss on Tyler's forehead.

"I feel very special, in fact, I'm honored." 

Tyler smiled wide before hugging Joshua close again and closing his eyes.

"I'm still tired, so I'm going to sleep in, you can do whatever you need to do today." Tyler mumbled sleepily.

"I don't have anything planned today so I'll be able to stay in bed with you all day if you'd like." Joshua replied with a yawn.

"Yeah, I'd like that."

—

The rest of the day was not spent solely in bed, Joshua ended up tossing Tyler over his shoulder at some point and bringing him to his kitchen so both of them could eat. When Tyler complained about feeling dizzy, Joshua just smirked and replied with: "Well, you said you were too tired to get out of bed, and I told you I didn't want food all over my bed."

Still exhausted from yesterday, Tyler was resting on the couch while Joshua cooked, drifting in and out of consciousness. It was a simple breakfast of eggs, bacon, and toast, Joshua knew Tyler would be hungry. The younger jumped slightly when Joshua set his plate down on the coffee table in front of him.

"Sorry, hun, didn't mean to scare you." Josh apologized, running a hand through Tyler's hair before motioning for him to sit up.

"M'don't wanna." Tyler whined, turning to face the couch.

"God, you are so bratty." Joshua scoffed, rolling his eyes.

The elder then sighed and grabbed Tyler by the arm and waist, pulling him up to sit properly. Tyler yelped and glared at Josh.

"Don't start, Tyler, you could have gotten up yourself but you didn't, so I did it for you." Joshua glared back, a daring look in his eyes.

"You could have been more gentle about it." Tyler snapped back before grabbing his plate and biting into his toast.

Joshua took a deep breath in and out before reminding himself: Tyler's not your sub yet, you can't punish him yet, just relax.

"Tyler, we need to talk about our relationship."

Tyler stopped chewing at that, eyes slowly trailing over to Josh's. He swallowed what was in his mouth and nodded.

"O-okay, then let's talk." 

Josh smiled and turned to face Tyler, watching him, analyzing him.

"Obviously you're a sub and I'm a dom, but do you want to be my sub?" Joshua asked as raised an eyebrow.

"I mean, yeah, I'd love for you to be my dom. But would you want to be my dom?" 

Joshua rolled his eyes and playfully nudged Tyler's leg with his.

"Why do you think I asked, stupid, of course I'd want you as my sub. We need to lay down some rules though, every healthy sub/dom relationship has rules." 

Tyler nodded and took a bite of his bacon, pointing it at Joshua and waving it accusingly.

"I already knew that, Josh, I'm not retarded." Tyler scoffed and rolled his eyes before taking another bite of his bacon.

Joshua took a deep breath in to calm himself down before sending Tyler a dangerous glare.

"Rule one; no talking back. Next time you do it I'm bending you over my lap and spanking your ass raw." His voice was deep and commanding, it sent chills down Tyler's spine.

But he'd never admit that. As much as Tyler knew he should just nod his head and say 'yes sir', there was a part of him that told him to roll his eyes and make a snarky remark back. And that's what he did.

"Josh, talking back is in my nature, so you can't just get rid of it with one rule." Tyler stated, with a roll of his eyes. 

"Okay, fine, if that's what you want then you get what you get." Josh growled before placing his plate and Tyler's plate on the coffee table and roughly pulling Tyler over his lap.

The younger squeaked and whined, but nothing else was said. Joshua leaned down to Tyler's ear is purred out: "You're so lucky I'm using my hand and not a belt or a paddle, next time I'm using one of those."

Tyler whined loudly and closed his eyes when he felt Josh's hand soothing over his ass.

"You're getting fifteen, I want you to count them, if you don't I'm starting over."

"Like hell I'm counting them, spanking me should be enough." Tyler winced when he realized what he said and instantly regretted it.

"Okay, fine, get up." 

Josh pushed Tyler out of his lap and walked to his bedroom, leaving a very confused Tyler on his couch. The elder came back with a leather belt in his hand and a stone cold look on his face.

"Tyler, stand up." Josh smirked when the younger complied immediately. "In my room, now, I want you on the bed on your hands and knees." 

Tyler nodded and rushed to do what Josh said while the latter rubbed his temples and sighed.

"You know, I really wish I didn't have to do this on the first day of being your dom, I just wanted to relax all day with you." Josh tutted as he walked back into his room, gaze locked on Tyler.

Tyler was going to stay silent, but something in him told him to keep testing Joshua, so he rolled his eyes. The elder noticed this and glared at him, standing behind him.

"You're getting twenty five, every remark is five more, and you better fucking count them." Josh stated, folding the belt in half and bringing it down on Tyler's ass, watching it jiggle with a satisfied smirk.

"Fuck! One..." Tyler dropped down to his elbows and leaned away from the belt.

Josh brought the belt down again.

"Two! God-fucking-" Tyler was interrupted with another whip of the belt to his ass.

"Th-three!" 

Josh went up to twenty five, trying to ignore the pang in his heart when he saw tears run down Tyler's cheeks and heard sobs escape his lips. The elder immediately sat down on the bed and pulled Tyler into his lap when he was done, wrapping his arms around the brunet's waist and kissing his forehead.

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry, you had to learn your lesson, but it's over now. Relax..." Josh whispered soothing words into Tyler's ear and rubbed his back.

The younger was mumbling 'I'm sorry' over and over again into Josh's neck, tears rolling down his cheeks and staining the elder's shirt. 

Eventually Tyler stopped crying and just hiccuped softly, arms wrapped around Josh's neck. The elder just sighed and continued rubbing his back before raising his hand to cup Tyler's jaw.

"Hey, baby, you feeling better?" Josh smiled sweetly at Tyler and kissed his forehead when the latter nodded.

"Okay, honey, I have to get lotion for you so you'll be able to sit tomorrow." Tyler whimpered when Josh went to nudge him off his lap.

The man chuckled and wrapped his arms under Tyler's bottom, hoisting him up into his arms when he stood.

"I guess you're coming with me, huh?" Josh kissed right below Tyler's jaw before making his way to his bathroom. 

Searching for lotion with someone in your arms was proven difficult, especially someone who whined loudly every time you try to set them down.

"Tyler, please let me put you down so I can find the lotion." Tyler whined before huffing and complying.

"Thank you."

As soon as the lotion was found, Tyler was back in Josh's arms. When they reached the elder's bed again, Josh laid Tyler over his lap and pulled his boxers down gently. Tyler's ass was covered in red, blue, and green bruises, small parts of skin almost broken.

"It's going to be cold at first, baby, then it might sting a little bit, I need you to be strong for me though." Josh stated, squirting some lotion in his hand and rubbing both of them together to try to warm it up.

Tyler flinched at the coldness of the lotion at first, but soon found it soothing compared to the burning sensation on his ass.

"Good boy, I hope you learned your lesson." 

——

Tyler returned home with a limp in his step and a smile on his face.

"Oh my god, Tyler are you alright?" Brendon screeched, rushing over to Tyler.

"Yes, Brendon, I'm fine, just a little sore." 

"Jesus, how hard did he fuck you?" 

Tyler rolled his eyes and entered his bedroom, collapsing on his bed with a sigh.

"We didn't fuck, Brendon, he just spanked me with a belt because I was being bad." 

Brendon gasped and cackled loudly.

"Ha! You probably fucking deserved it!" Brendon teased, lying down next to Tyler.

Brendon knew all about bdsm and a sub/dom dynamic, he himself was a switch.

"Fuck off, Brendon, you weren't there."

"Hey, don't get all sassy with me, I'll tell Josh!" Again, Brendon laughed loudly and smacked Tyler's ass.

The younger yelped loudly and smacked Brendon on the arm hard.

"Fucking asshole! Don't do that shit, my ass is fucking red, dude!" Tyler sat up on his knees and pushed Brendon off the bed, laughing when the latter yelped.

"Hey, you two need to calm down!" Tyler knew that voice.

"Josh! Oh thank god, he pushed me off the bed!" Brendon pointed at Tyler accusingly when he sat up on the floor and playfully glared at him.

Tyler turned around and crossed his arms, glaring back at Brendon.

"And? You deserved it, you smacked my ass hard!" Tyler shouted back, a pout forming on his lips.

Joshua just rolled his eyes and walked over to where Brendon was and helped him up, only to smack him upside the head.

"Ow, come on Josh, I though we were on the same side." Brendon whined while rubbing the back of his head.

"That's for smacking Tyler's already sore ass and for spilling apple juice on my leather car seats two months ago." 

Tyler giggled and looked up at Josh wish wide, happy eyes.

"That was two months ago, get over it." Brendon mumbled before sitting back down on the floor and crossing his arms with a pout.

"Yeah, and I never got you back for it." Josh replied, sitting next to Tyler on his bed and pressing a kiss to his neck.

"You're not gonna smack Tyler?" Brendon whined.

"No, I'm not, because you deserved that, I'd do the same thing if my ass was as bruised as his." Tyler blushed at Josh's words and turned away, eyes glued to his sheets.

"Okay, nasty, I'm going back to my room." Brendon stated before standing up and leaving.

Josh gripped Tyler's jaw with his hand and kissed him, placing a set of keys in his hand when he goes to hold onto Josh.

"Those are the keys to my apartment, now you can come over whenever you want to." Josh mumbled on Tyler's lips before getting up and leaving.

Tyler watched Josh leave with parted lips and a fiery blush across his cheeks.

He was lucky.


End file.
